


Maximum Effort

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M, improper use of dooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Broke: Higgs struggling with Sam's uniform straps before sexWoke: Higgs has DOOMs
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Maximum Effort

  


**Author's Note:**

> I spent an unreasonable amount of time wondering how much time it takes Higgs to strip off Sam's bridges uniform


End file.
